Jack's Nightmare
by swolf13
Summary: Jack had a nightmare. A bad one at that. North and Bunnymund help him, but what did it really mean? It introduces, vaguely, my OC Acelynn. Contains character "death"


Well, I made this little stand-alone short story. Hope you enjoy.

_I walked along the rooftops of North's hideout. The night was cold and clear. Just the way I liked it. The auroras were amazing, I could see many bright stars and if I really tried, I could see MiM, watching over us. That gave me a sense of comfort. I had gained a lot. A father figure, a mother figure, brothers and Bunnymund didn't hate me anymore. It was incredible having all these people care for me. I had gained all that and more._

_I kept walking, staff in hand and I saw a figure before me. As I came closer, I noticed it was Acelynn. I felt my heart warm up. She was lovely just being there. A few snowflakes were caught in her hair and she was wearing her usual attire, though she ditched the hat and had a black butterfly instead._

_"Hi Ace. Couldn't sleep either?" I asked her, hoping that for once I could scare her, even if just a bit. She looked up at me._

_I was frightened. There were many cuts along her face that were still bleeding and she looked like she had been crying. "Ace! What happened?" I asked, scared for her. "Who did this to you?" I let my staff fall to the ground and ran over to her. She stood up and I noticed she had many more and deeper cuts and gashes along her body. "You. You almost killed me." Ace started walking away from me._

_How? I would never do that! She got under my skin a lot but I would never try to kill her. I didn't have the guts for that. "No, no I never would try to do that Ace! I swear I wouldn't!" I yelled. She kept backing down. "Ace stop you're gonna fall!" I warned. Someone must've loved me because she stopped._

_"Ace, I swear I didn't do this. It wasn't my fault." I came up to her. She came around me. "You did try." She said. She looked down at my hands. I followed her gaze and saw that instead of my staff, I carried bloodied swords. "Ace it's not true! I wouldn't do this I swear!" I dropped the accusing weapons and came over to her._

_"I'd never do something bad to you Ace. I love you I swear." I held her in a tight embrace. I couldn't loose her now. Not ever. I placed my lips over hers. I needed her to understand that I loved her, that it wasn't me. I would make sure nothing like this would ever happen to her._

_Her lips were warm and soft. She tasted like blood. I felt her go numb in my hands. I separated from her and looked down at her. She was dead. No pulse, no breath. She wasn't here anymore. I sank to my knees with her in my arms. Acelynn was dead. Acelynn Halloween Nightmare. Was dead. Gone from this world. I don't care who saw me. I cried. I bawled my eyes out._

_The Guardians appeared before me. As did Pitch and his brothers. They all had hatred in their eyes. Tooth was on the verge of tears. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood. Her blood. The swords were in my hands again. Pitch crept nearer. Pulling me up and dragging me to god knows where. I screamed saying that it wasn't me, but no one would listen. The guardians had given their back to me as I was dragged away._

_I was thrown in the cave where Nightlight had trapped Pitch many years ago. There I was tortured to no end. I was whipped, beaten, burnt, cut, bitten and much more. It hurt too much. I couldn't die. I had lost everything in such little time. I was screaming. Screaming even when I had no voice left._

"AHHHHHH! HELP!" I shot up in my bed. Covered in cold, sticky sweat. North appeared in my room instantly. "Jack! Are you ok? What happened?" He asked me worriedly. I took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Only a nightmare. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." My voice was hoarse from all my screaming. I was crying. North pulled me in a hug and let my cry. "There Jack. It's fine, it's fine. What happened in your nightmare?" He asked me. "I-I- I ki-killed. I killed Ace! The-then you you let me be taken away by by Pitch a and h-he tortured me." I hiccuped. It hurt a lot. "Here Jack it's fine. Just a nightmare as you said. Let's go get you a hot chocolate. That'll probably help you feel better lad." I nodded and cleaned up my face. North waited for me patiently. We went downstairs and only Ace was at the table.

"Had a nightmare Frosty?" Ace asked me. "Terrible one." I replied dully. "Told ya not to watch that movie and eat all that candy." She said as she cleared her spot. "Yup. Did the scratch heal already?" I asked. I had accidentally cut her with a sword while practicing the previous day. "Yep. Went as fast as it came. Thanks for asking though." She left.

So that makes North and me sitting down and I was pretty damn sure he would ask me what happened in the nightmare. 3...2...1 "So Jack. What exactly happened in the nightmare you had?" "I don't wanna talk 'bout it." I said in my usual annoyed with Bunnymund voice.

"Come on lad. You can talk to me. I promise to keep it a secret." North said and crossed his heart. Anyways, if he wants to know, he will so let's get it over with. "I was walking along the roof because I couldn't sleep. Ace was there. She was sitting down with her back to me. So I tried to scare her, as usual but..." I stopped. It was hard putting it into words. "But what Jack?" He prompted me. "But when she turned around, she was covered in scratches and bruises and she was still bleeding.

I asked her who did it to her. She said it was me. I had done that to her. I-I swear I didn't do it, but the swords were in my hands and they were covered in blood and then Pitch. He really beat me all up. That's it. I can remember every little detail and I didn't wake up till it was over." I told him. North looked pensive.

"What did you do yesterday?" _Odd question_. " Not much really. I was practicing swordsmanship with Acelynn and I accidentally scratched her face. Then I saw a movie and ate lots of candy." I said, surprised out by his question. "That would explain some things. What movie was it?" "Ha, pretty funny actually. It was called just like me. Jack Frost." I showed him the cover. North cringed when he saw it. "Scary, no wonder you had nightmares." North shuddered again.

"You know, Jack. I'm thinking that you are hiding something from me." He said out of the blue. "Really?" _Oh no. Not good_. "Yes really. You are. I think that it was important. Tell me Jack, what didn't you say before?" I was scarlet by now and the tips of my ears were warm. "Nothing important." My tone deceived me. _Shoot me. Someone get here now!_

My wish was granted, but not in the way that I wished. _Guess who came in. Acelynn? No. Thank god. Tooth? Nope. Kathy or Cupcake? Nope. Sandy? Would've been better. It was...Bunnymund. Oh only the worse for me._ "Hey North, hi Jack." He comes in and sees my still flushing face. "Why so red? Looks like you just embarrassed yourself." He commented. I blushed even deeper. I was sure I was a lobster by now. "Not yet, but I'm really close to." I said. North chuckled and Bunny joined in. _Shoot. Me. Now._

_It couldn't get worse, unless Acelynn came here. That would be BAD! Lucky me, she was at a show right now so there would be no way she ditched it. _"So, spit it. If you're so red about it, I want to know mate." "Yes Jack. We promise on our immortality not to laugh." North swore_. Oh better get over with it now before someone else comes in._

"IkissedAce!" I said quickly. "What!?" They asked. "Said it. You didn't get it, too bad. I'm not saying it again." I crossed my arms. _Wow. Feels good to get it out and that they didn't get it._ "Jack come on lad. I'm trying to help you here. Tell us." North said. "Yeah mate. No need to hide stuff from us. We'll keep it between us men." Bunny added. "I kissed Acelynn. There." I said it. My head was on the table but I was pretty sure that they understood. "..." "Look it was just a nightmare. Doesn't mean anything." I said and stood up, leaving the room.

I went back into my room to gaze by the window. Acelynn had come back from the circus. She was talking with Katherine. She was still in her circus master clothes. _Black and blue had never looked so good together_. _Shut up! Ace is your friend, ally and a NIGHTMARE! _I couldn't help it. She sure was something to look at. Acelynn waved to Kath and the entered the workshop.

"So where are you going?" I heard Kathy say as they walked past my room. I didn't get the rest of it so I went to the hall and wait for them to go out of Ace's room.

After a while, they came out. I was dumbstruck. Acelynn looked gorgeous. She was wearing a short, dark blue skirt that was hugging her figure perfectly. The white blouse thet she wore was long sleeved but she had used her genious and made it look fantastic.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" I asked her. She smiled sweetly at me. Something she rarely did. "We got it! We finally got it! Remember I was trying to get us a spot on the human world? Well we finally got it!" She said excitedly.

Ace surprised me by taking me into a hug. "Thanks a lot." She whispered. "Why?" I knew but if that meant that I could have her in my arms for longer, I was in. "It was because of you that we got it. Thanks. It means everything to us." She said. I flushed a little. She kissed my cheek and sped of to where she was going. I was burning by now. _Why could she mess me up this easily? Just a hug and a kiss in the cheek and I'm lost. What is wrong with me?_

Kathy looked at me. "What?" She just shook her head. "You like her. I think that everyone knows but you. I bet even she knows." She said. I looked at her. "Do not!" _Do I really?_ Kathy rolled her eyes at me. "What is Ace's favorite color?" _This is stupid but what the heck._ "Orange. She uses black and blue the most but she loves orange." I said. "Her favorite flower?" I rolled my eyes. "Nightshades." "Good. Her favorite...holiday?" "Halloween. Isn't it obvious?" "Ok. Last question and you're free to go." I nodded. "If you saw someone else, that could be anyone, kissing Ace, would you be jelous?" That stopped me. _Would I be?_ My heart beat faster. I think I would. I thought back to the nightmare I had. In there, I had kissed Ace. She was almost dead, but it had felt good all the same. "I would." I said finally. "Why?" She asked me. _I love you_. That is what I told her. Now I realize, I mean it. I really do. "Because I... I love her." I said. "I knew it! I did!" Kathy exclaimed. I just shook my head and went into my room.

That night I carved a Nightshade out of ice. I made it as intricate as possible, trying to resemble a real one. I left it on her bed so she could see it when she got here.

Next morning I went to the kitchen. I had a good night's sleep last night. Ace came in drowsily. "Tired?" She nodded and sat down next to me. "Very. Last night was exhausting." She said. I got up and brought two mugs. One with hot chocolate, for me and one with iced coffee. "Here." I gave it to her. "Thanks." She said before drinking it. I regained my place next to her. When she finished, she got up and placed the mug in the sink.

She stood behind me now. "Thanks, that was really sweet of you." She bent down and kissed my cheek, barely missing my lips. Ace then left me alone in the room with a warm feeling. _I should do things like that more often. She was my nightmare after all._


End file.
